Usuario discusión:Locuas
¡Bienvenido! Hola Locuas. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a 5 Elementos Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "5 Elementos Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Angela Hola Hola Locuas, resulta que yo hace mucho que intento crearme una cuenta en Jesulink, para postear que quería hacer una Wikia de 5e. Pero veo que eso existe, por eso, cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Además, tengo experiencia en Wikias. Según me parece, tienes una cuenta en jesulink.com ¿podrías postear en el foro de 5e Fan arts (y ojalá también en el de 5e general, que sino nadie le presta atención XD)? no se para que son los cuatro tildes, pero weno. (Shireke 02:15 12 ene 2011 (UTC)) Ok, yo voy a estar estos días alargando articulos y haciendo articulos nuevos. Postea en Jesulink.com que tienes la wikia, para conseguir mas apoyo. Yo no puedo, que nunca me he podido hacer la maldita cuenta XD. (Shireke 22:51 12 ene 2011 (UTC)) Bueno ok. Una cosa, si puedes, por favor crea un logo o un diseño para la wikia, para que se vea mejor. Si no tienes tiempo, yo no se como es esto de los rangos de las wikias, pero dudo que puedas subirme a un rango en el que yo pueda crear un logo o diseño. Lo digo porque voy a estar en esta wikia un buen tiempo editando en lo que sea. Si, tengo el tomo, y sale tal como en la versión gratis pero con la frase "El Gigante De Hielo: Yótum" a los pies. Voy a escanearlo y lo voy a subir. (Shireke 21:39 17 ene 2011 (UTC)) Listo, imagen subida XD. (Shireke 23:10 17 ene 2011 (UTC)) Hola Hola, hace unos días vi en el foro que alguien estba creando una Wiki de 5 Elementos, así que me he pasado por aquí para verla y corregir algunas cosas que decían por el foro. Seguiré por aquí añadiendo cosas y corrigiendo otras. Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarte si en el Mapa, en vez de poner los nombres de las ciudades como enlaces, ¿no sería mejor ponerlo directamente? ¿O está así por algún motivo? Locuas you are back!! La felicidad me agobia. un muy contento Shireke 22:31 19 dic 2011 (UTC)